Life’s Abnormalities
by Chibi Amo
Summary: Harry Potter and Beyblade Bakauten Shoot crossover. [DISCONTINUED NEW FIC SOON TO ARRIVE]


Authoresses Notes-:

This fanfic is the creation of the mental break-down of me. I've finally gone 'woo'… Anyhow, Disclaimers and such:

**Author/Authoress:** Chibi Amo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genres:** Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Summery:** We know of the 4 sacred bit beasts, but what we DON'T know could cause chaos and mass destruction! During what seemed to be an ordinary day of his life, 15 year old Takao Kinomiya is given a letter that will change his life, and the lives of his friends and comrades, forever. Bakauten Shoot G-Revolution and Harry Potter X-Over.

DISCLAIMER: Bakauten Shoot is property of Takao Aoki and the prestigious TAKARA. Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling.

**CHIBI AMO NOTE: **I shall be KEEPING the ORIGINAL Japanese names of the characters, if you are confused at any time, look to this list (The ones that are underlined are minor characters and will only be in the first chapter, or the first and second):

Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Kai Hiwatari: Kai Hiwatari

Max Mizihura: Max Tate

Rei Kon: Ray Kon

Daichi Summagari: Daichi Summagari

Yuriy Valcov: Tala Balkov

Brooklyn Kingston: Brooklyn Kingston

Hiromi Tabinta: Hilary Tabinttana

Kyouju: Kenny

Hitoshi Kinomiya: Hiro Granger

Mao Chou: Mariah Wong

Rai Chou: Lee Wong

Kiki: Kevin

BIT BEASTS:

Serriyu: Dragoon

Suzaku: Dranzer

Byakko: Drigger

Genbu: Dreciele

I hope you enjoy the story! I wanted to add more characters, but my muses wouldn't cooperate… (Authoress sweat drops)

_**When Owls Attack!**_

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic stood nervously in the office of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, twiddling around with his bowler hat, waiting for the prestigious headmaster to appear.

"What is it that you want Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked; apperating ((To those whom don't know this magic, he appeared from another place)) so quickly that it quite startled the Minister.

"Y-yes indeed Dumbledore" Fudge stuttered, attempting to compose himself.

"Please, have a seat" Dumbledore offered, conjuring up a comfy chair for Fudge to seat himself in.

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you Dumbledore" Fudge said taking the offer.

"Hagrid has informed me that you wished to see me" Dumbledore said looking at Fudge through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, you see Dumbledore, we have wizards. Seven wizards that I would like you to enroll to Hogwarts. No other school in their country will take them!" Fudge said exasperatedly.

"And just why is that?" Dumbledore asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm not too sure myself Dumbledore! The boys are already fifteen to sixteen! They have magical abilities, and they must learn to use them, otherwise, it could cause chaos!"

"I am aware of the causalities" Dumbledore stated "None the less, I shall meet them, talk to them, and see if they wish to come."

Fudge looked as if a great weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He stood up from the chair, and head for the door, but not before placing a sheet of parchment on the table. "You'll find all of their names on that list, I really can't thank you enough Dumbledore."

And with that, the door to Dumbledore's office was closed, leaving the headmaster alone with his thoughts and the sheet of parchment.

How very odd, Dumbledore thought, that students from Japan needed to come to an English magic school. From what he knew, Japan was famous for its highly intelligent students. Were the ones coming to Hogwarts juvenile delinquents?

He'd find out soon enough…

-

"_Jiji-san_!" Takao called, looking up and down the dojo, searching for his grandfather "JIJI-SAN!"

"TAKAO! SHUT UP!" Hitoshi's voice rang through the dojo in annoyance, normally, he wasn't ticked off so easily, but Takao's yelling was getting him slightly miffed.

Scratch that, VERY MIFFED.

"Hitoshi" Takao began "There's a fricking OWL pecking at our window!"

Hitoshi got up from his _futon_ and opened his _fusuma_ so he could see his brother "What in the name of hell are you talking about?"

"What I just said! There's a fricking owl pecking at our window!"

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow "… It's probably on drugs."

"How the hell can an owl take DRUGS?"

"I was KIDDING."

"_Onii-san_… Just help me get it out of the way, every time I try it's like it's gonna bite my fingers off!"

Hitoshi muttered something under his breath as he followed his younger brother to where ever the owl was.

Pesky, stupid chicken… Here's hoping it drops dead, Hitoshi thought to himself, cursing his luck all the way…

-

Only a few houses away, a young teenaged girl named Hiromi Tabinta woke with a start.

"_Nani_?" She questioned aloud, looking around her room for what could have caused such a disturbance. Something was making repeated crashing noises.

The brunette carefully stood up from her futon, and looked through her window. A bird, and owl actually, was banging its HEAD against the window glass. Feeling sorry for the poor bird, Hiromi opened the window, only to shriek in shock and surprise as it flew around her room in a frenzy.

She was so distracted, that she didn't notice the letter it dropped on her futon.

-

"Eek! Rei! It's attacking your coat!" (Scratching noises are heard)

"The hell! Owls aren't supposed to come out during the day!" (Footsteps)

"Now's not the time to worry about THAT Rei! Here, lemme just get in a good shot—…" (The door creaks open)

"OW! KIKI! What did you do that for!" (Curses are sprouting out of said person's mouth)

"I was AIMING for the owl Rai! Not my fault you got in the way!" (Growling is heard)

"_Teme_!" (BANG!)

"OOOOOOW! RAAAAI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"What do you think midget?"

"I AM NOT A MIDGIT!"

"… Do you think they'll stop any time soon?"

"I highly doubt it Rei."

"Guess you're right Mao… HOLY SHIT! MY COAT!"

(Sigh) "I told you…"

"GET AWAY FROM THAT! GYAH! IDIOTIC BIRD!"

-

Within a park in which lush green bushes and trees gently swayed what with the winds soft breeze stood a boy. A blonde boy that could be seen steadily watching his blade spin in the dish, concentrating as hard as he possibly could. Max Mizihura, wielder of Genbu.

Almost at the one-hour mark, he thought to himself while biting his lip. Just a little bit longer…

_**BAM!**_

Something had smashed directly into the tree next to him. Loosing focus, Max's blade ricocheted out of the dish, and met the ground.

"What the—!"

He turned to stare at the tree, an owl. An owl had just collided with the tree directly across from him, looking rather dazed and stupid. It seemed to have an envelope attached to its leg.

"Oh boy…"

-

Beads of sweat could be seen rolling down the side of a young male's face, and the blue trademark triangles upon his cheeks. Kai Hiwatari was, no doubt, worn out by the training he'd been through for the day, but he was no less satisfied. Today had been a particularly good day for him… And his Beybladeing partner, Yuriy.

"I think we've finally got it right Hiwatari." The red-head, Yuriy, stated a rare smile upon his features.

"Guess so" was Kai's curt reply.

Although, Kai's day would've been one hell of a lot better if it hadn't been for those OWLS! The two owls that currently had just smashed head-long into the window across from him.

"HOLY F#CK!" Yuriy exclaimed, jumping back a bit in shock.

Kai was also quite surprised, but tried to suppress it. There had to be some explanation… Owls aren't generally very smart, so that could be it.

But aren't owls nocturnal?

This sets the stages for weird occurrences.

-

A ginger haired boy wearily opened a jade green eye as he heard the rustling of leaves from above him, in the tree he was currently laying under. That couldn't be the wind… the wind didn't sound like **that**.

Brooklyn Kingston suddenly heard a great _SWOOSH_ and the swoop of wings, a shadow passed over him as the bird, an owl, passed over him, dropping something down next to him.

A letter, addressed to him.

How awkward…

_**END**_

Authoresses Notes:

_Jiji-san_: Grandfather/Grandpa

_Futon_: Japanese bedding, traditionally a mattress.

_Fusuma_: Japanese sliding doors

_Onii-san_: Big brother

_Nani_: What

_Teme_: "You" roughly translated as "You ba$tard"

Here's hoping you all enjoyed the new fanfic so far. I'll probably be updateing this more than the others because:

(1) "FEAR" is all drabbles aka one-shots

(2) "All Because Of One Stupid Tournament" is on hold due to writers block.

(3) "Because He Said So" is completely random and off the top of my head, so I write when I feel like it for that one

(4) This one seems to have me overflowing with ideas

So yeah… And I'd like some help, anyone know what Brooklyn and Yuriy's bitbeasts are called in the original Japanese version?

Ja ne minna-san!

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
